Let's Tell Scary Stories!
by TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter characters who find themselves stuck in a tent together decide to tell scary stories to pass the time. Rated T for violence. M if you're home alone and believe in axe-wielding psychopaths that can appear at any time.
1. Ron's Scary Story

**Ron's Scary Story**

"The wind whipped at the trees in the forest, the dead branches reached up into the sky like skeletal hands, the-"

"Boring!" Ron shouted.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Cedric and Cho were sitting in a tent in the middle of a forest. JK Rowling was having a break from writing so Tina Frost gladly took over. Apparently, she was so unspeakably terrible, the characters had fled from her computer and had hidden themselves in the woods. As you can guess, Griffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs trying to be in the same tent as Draco was extremely hard, so they were all telling scary stories to pass the time (and also to hopefully scare Draco out of the tent).

Draco gave Ron a dirty look, "Well, why don't _you_ try telling a scary story?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Piece of cake." He said, "I'm the one who's been living with Fred and George my whole life, I'm an expert!" He cleared his throat in a professional manner, "Ahem." He picked up Harry's flashlight and held it under his chin, "There once was a girl called-" He began.

"Oh, look up at the silhouette he's making!" Said Luna, pointing at the tent's roof, "It looks like a cross between a quibble-furred humpback floofoo and a crumple-horned-"

Ron threw down the flashlight, "Whatever!" He said, "I'll tell my story _without_ dramatic lighting."

"More like stupid lighting." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, shut up." Said Harry and Cho. They quickly looked away from each other.

"Yeah, I want to hear the story." Said Cedric, sitting up intently, "Go on, Ron."

"Thank you." Said Ron, he cleared his throat again.

_There once was a girl called Beth. She was in seventh year and the exams were coming up so she did nothing but study every night before bed._

"Gez, I wonder who she reminds me of." Said Draco pointedly looking at Hermione.

Ron ignored Draco's comment and continued on.

_Her roommate was another girl named Beck who went to bed early no matter what day it was._

"Beck and Beth?" Asked Draco, "Come on, you know how similar those names are?"

"If you interrupt again, you're going to have to stand outside." Said Ginny.

"Fine." Draco tried to cover up his fear with a sigh, "Continue on with your lame story, weasel boy."

"Thank you." Said Ron coldly, "In fact, I'm changing Beck's name to Ruby." Draco opened his mouth to say something but a look from Cedric reminded him of the punishment for interrupting.

_Beth was down in her house's common room when she remembered she had forgotten to bring one of her books into the common room. She sighed and made her way back up the winding staircase back to her dorm._

"So she was either a Ravenclaw or a Griffindor." Cedric noted, "Because the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms aren't in a tower."

"Hey, how come _he's_ allowed to interrupt?" Draco complained, pointing to Cedric.

"Cedric, go stand outside." Said Ginny.

"Come on, but he's not annoying like Malfoy is." Said Harry.

"But he _did_ interrupt." Said Hermione.

"Whatever, if _anyone_ interrupts from now on, they'll have to go stand outside, agreed?" Said Ron.

"Agreed." Everyone muttered.

"Good."

_When Beth reached her dormitory, the lights were off, so she expected Ruby to be asleep, she slowly opened the door, careful not to wake her roommate. The dorm was filled with a strange metallic stench and Beth heard heavy breathing in some part of the room and she decided Ruby had gone for a run. She slowly walked through the dark dorm, not daring to turn on the lights in case she woke Ruby. _

Everyone held their breaths,

_She frowned upon hearing a steady drip, drip noise. She banished all thoughts from her mind of what it could be and decided it was just a leaky tap._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Blindly, she rummaged through her trunk and picked up her textbook. Then she turned and dashed down the staircase and back into the common room._

Everyone let out their breaths.

_Back in the common room, Beth studied for hours. Just when light was appearing through the large rectangular window. She closed her books and wandered back up the stairs. She slowly opened the dorm's door, careful not to wake Ruby and the metallic stench hit the roof of her mouth again. Her eyes widened as she saw what had happened._

_Ruby was lying on her bed, her throat cut in a gaping red slash. Beth screamed loud and long as blood dripped from the wound._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Beth screamed loud and long, people from her house came running to see what was happening._

Ron leaned forward for a dramatic effect, "And do you know what she saw before she had a heart attack?"

No one said anything, they just stared at Ron, eyes wide and bodies rigid.

_Above Ruby's head – written in her blood was the sentence: Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?_

The tent lit up and the sound of thunder crashed down on the teenagers who all jumped (Draco screamed) and the _pitter, patter_ of rain descended down from the sky. They were all quiet for a few minutes before Harry said, "Right, who wants to tell the next story?"


	2. Cedric's Scary Story

**Cedric's Scary Story**

"Hey, I've got an idea." Said Ron, "Let's turn off the lamp so we'll be in the dark and our stories would be even more scary!" He looked around at the other people in the tent, eagerly waiting for an answer. Everyone just stared at him. "Well, what do you think?" He asked.

Still no one said anything.

"Never mind." Ron sighed.

"Who wants to tell the next story?" Asked Harry quickly, "How about you, Cedric?"

Cedric blinked in surprise, "Oh, ok." He said slowly, "I think I know a few..."

"Hurry up and tell them." Said Draco.

"He will, be patient." Cho snapped.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with him taking his time." Said Draco, "I'm just getting bored from-" The sound of thunder crashed down over them and Draco flinched.

"Ok, I've got one." Said Cedric.

"Are we allowed to interrupt?" Asked Luna, "Because I'd like to point out if I think you've got a crumple-horned snoreshack in it."

"Luna, I'm pretty sure no horror story has a crumple-horned snoreshack in it." Said Hermione.

"I know one that does." Said Luna.

"Ok, how about anyone who isn't Malfoy can interrupt." Said Ginny.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

"Can I start?" Asked Cedric.

"Yeah, unless you're Hufflepuff instinct tells you that you're too much of a wuss to-" Draco began.

_CRACK!_

Draco shuddered, "Never mind." He muttered.

_There was once an old woman who was blind. She lived alone with her dog in an old cottage a mile or so away from the nearest town._

"It must of been a seeing-eye dog." Said Hermione.

"What does _that_ have to do with the story?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing." Said Hermione, "I just wanted to-"

"Please continue." Drawled Draco, "I have a feeling this is going to be the lamest-" More thunder, "HURRY UP AND TELL IT, GODAMMIT!"

"Only if you shut up for once." Said Cho.

"Ok, ok." Said Draco quickly, "I'll just sit here and be quiet." He looked at the wall of the tent as if expecting more thunder. He sighed when he heard everything was quiet and screamed when the sound of thunder rumbling came back. The rain seemed to fall even heavier.

_The woman went to bed ever night at 10:00 at night and her dog slept under her bed. One night, she went to sleep and in the silence, she was slightly disturbed by a dripping noise._

_Drip, drip, drip._

"That sounds a lot like _my_ horror story." Said Ron.

"It actually has basically nothing to do with yours except for the dripping noises." Cedric assured him.

_The woman put her hand under her bed and felt her dog lick it. Feeling comforted again, she fell asleep. She woke up a while later to hear the same dripping noise. She sighed and put her had under her bed. Her dog licked it and she fell asleep again._

"Are the dripping noises what I think they are?" Asked Ginny, "Because I have a feeling it's-"

"Don't spoil it!" Said Cho angrily.

"Yes, please _do_ spoil it." Said Draco, "It'll be a whole lot less scarier when we know what's going to happen."

"Malfoy, go stand outside." Said Harry.

Draco's eyes widened and thunder crashed back over the tent, "You can't make me!" He stammered, drawing his wand, "I'll curse you if you try!"

Harry sighed, "Please continue, Cedric."

_This cycle went on all through the night until in the morning, the woman woke up to hear absolutely nothing. She stuck her hand under her bed, expecting to fell her dog's comforting lick._

"Is she in love with her dog?" Asked Draco impishly. Harry glared at him, wanting to do nothing but jinx the pale teenager but he wasn't sure if that was a very good idea. He had heard that Draco was very good at using the curse of the bogies and Harry didn't want to find out if that rumour was true.

"Malfoy, shut the heck up." Said Cho, "If you be annoying one more time, I will seriously kick you out of the tent and you're going to have to sleep outside."

"But it's raining!" Draco protested.

"See if we care." Said Ginny, "Can Cedric please finish? He's just gotten to the dramatic bit."

"Yeah, in which we find out a woman's in love with her dog." Draco muttered, "Just like Tadase from Shugo Chara!"

_Feeling nothing, the woman became frightened and called the police._

"Over a dog?" Asked Draco, then he caught sight of the other people's faces, "Sorry, sorry!" He said quickly, "Pretend I didn't say anything!"

"That's ok." Said Luna, "Did you know that crumple-horned snoreshacks love dogs so much, they worship them 24/7?"

"What does 24/7 mean?" Asked Harry.

"Can Cedric finish?" Asked Cho.

"No." Said Draco.

"Yes." Said Ron.

_The police searched the house and they found the dog's body under her bed and the dog's head on top of her shower cubicle. The blood dripping from the severed head was what caused the dripping noise. When the police asked the woman what time she went to bed, she told them that she went to bed at 10:00. _

_Then the police sergeant said – "Your dog was killed at 9:00, something else was licking your hand."_

The tent fell deathly silent, the only noise that could be heard was the steady and continuous sound of the rain, then Hermione said in a small voice, "What _was_ licking her hand?"

"Have no idea." Said Cedric, "They never found out."

"I think it was a crumple-horned snoreshack." Said Luna, "It has to be. They can be very aggressive when they have to be."

"Are you alright, Draco?" Asked Cedric, "You're looking kind of pale."

Draco didn't say anything.

"He's always looking pale." Said Ron, "Who's telling the next- AHHH!" Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Who's telling the next story?" Asked Harry.


	3. Ginny's Scary Story

**Ginny's Scary Story**

More thunder crashed and bolts of lightning lit up the tent once again.

"This is getting creepy." Said Harry, "We need more scary stories."

Draco stared at him, "I thought if things are getting creepy you _shouldn't_ tell scary stories?"

"Is that what they believe on the plant you come from?" Asked Cho.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Can I tell the next story?" Asked Ginny, "I bet mine will be heaps better than Ron's."

"No it won't." Said Ron, "Because whenever Fred and George would tell scary stories, you'd cover your ears whenever someone got murdered or when the twist came. I'll be surprised if you even remember any stories since you always tried so hard to-"

"_Silencio_." Said Ginny, Ron didn't exactly stop talking, his mouth was still moving but no words were coming out.

"Nice silencing charm." Hermione remarked, "Sure you can tell the next story."

"Can you put a silencing charm on Malfoy as well?" Asked Harry.

"NO!" Draco cried, "If you try, I'll-"

"Shut up." Said Cho.

"Fine." Draco muttered.

"Ok, now to start my epically awesome story..." Said Ginny.

_A married couple moved into a large house in the country. The house was perfect in every way; they had a great view of the sunrise and sunset, a spacey kitchen, enough rooms for a guest room and a play room in case they were going to have children._

"Wait, they didn't have children?" Asked Cho.

"Look who's interrupting _now_." Draco spat.

"At least I'm not a jerk like you!" Cho spat back.

"Um, Cho?" Asked Cedric timidly, "It's not nice to call people jerks."

"Sorry, Cedric, but he is one."

"And you _can_ be married and not have kids." Said Hermione.

"Not crumple-horned snoreshacks." Luna chimed in, "They _must_ mate before getting married, it's a crime if they don't. And it has terrible consequences."

Harry blinked at her, "I thought crumple-horned snoreshacks were animals?" He asked.

"They are." Said Luna.

"Then how can they get married?"

"Can I continue on with me story?" Asked Ginny.

"No." Said Draco.

"Yes." Said everyone else.

_Everything was perfect until one day, the husband found a red crayon t the end of the hall. Thinking it was something left over from the last owners of the house, he threw it in the bin._

Ron tried to say something, but because of the silencing charm and the interesting story, everyone ignored him. He mouthed a swear word.

_The next day, the husband found another red crayon... In exactly the same place as he last saw one! He threw this one in the bin as well, but the next day, he found another one in the same place!_

_Now, he was pretty confused. So he spoke to his wife about it and she told him that the same thing had been happening to _her_, too! The husband looked around the place at the end of the hall where he had found his crayon and noticed that the hall was shorter than it was supposed to be. He tore away at the wallpaper and found a hidden door._

"What was behind it?" Asked Cho.

"Hey, why is _she_ allowed to interrupt all the time?" Asked Draco furiously, "And why doesn't she have to stand outside?"

"Stand outside, Cho." Said Ginny, "Take note that for once I'm agreeing with Malfoy."

"How about we all stand outside?" Asked Luna.

"NO!" Shouted everyone except Harry and Ron. Well, Ron _would_ of shouted, too but don't forget that he still had a silencing charm used on him on the last page.

"I'm going to continue and if anyone interrupts..." Ginny glared around the tent hostile in manner.

_When the husband and wife opened the door, they found a secret room no bigger than a broom closet. And written on the walls over and over in red crayon were the words..._

_I'm sorry Mummy, let me out... I'm sorry Mummy, let me out... I'm sorry Mummy, let me out..._

There was a bloodcurdling scream from outside the tent that made everyone (save Harry, Ron and Luna) scream, too. Draco swore and pressed his face into a pillow. Unfortunately for him, if there was a demon outside, there was no way a pillow would protect him from it.

"What the hell?" Came a voice, "I think there are people in there!"

"Well of course there are people there, you twit!" Came a girl's voice, "There's a bloody light on in there and we heard some people bloody screaming after I screamed and we're in the middle of a bloody thunderstorm! What, do you think the people occupying the tent would be running around playing in the forest?"

"Hey guys?" Came another voice, "You may of noticed this, but we're standing out here in the middle of the pouring rain? And I thought a few minutes ago you said we were going to find shelter?"

"_I_ didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't, _she_ did!"

"No I didn't! I specifically remember _you_ saying that!"

"Can we just get out of the rain?"

"YES!"

"Ok, but we're leaving _her_ outside."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Hey, I'm not trying to tell you off, but if we stand out here for much longer, we're going to get hyperthermia."

"What's that?"

"Something you don't want to get."

A second later, four people burst into the tent... Well, you can't really _burst_ into a tent, you can _flap_ into a tent. Ok, a second later, four people _flapped_ into the tent.

If they had been anyone else, Harry would of gladly let them stay, but unfortunately, Harry _really_ didn't like them. "Get out." He commanded.

"Aw, come on!" Whined Pansy.

"You can't make us!" Said Crabbe.

"We don't want to die of hyperthermia!" Blaise complained.

Goyle didn't say anything.

"I'm voting they stay." Said Draco, "It's like the Fields of Punishment from Greek Mythology being stuck in the same room as a bunch of Griffindors and Hufflepuffs."

"What about Ravenclaws?" Asked Cho.

"They're even worse." Said Draco.

"Well, looks like we're staying." Said Crabbe.

"Yippee." Ginny cheered unenthusiastically.


	4. Hermione's Scary Story

**Hermione's Scary Story**

As you can guess, now that the four Slytherins had set foot in the tent, everyone's mood had turned foul. Except maybe Draco, but that was only because there were more people Ron and Harry could make fun of hence, there was less chance Ron and Harry would make fun of _him_. Another person who seemed rather cheerful was Luna. But that was only because according to the Quibbler, two-faced claw-howlers came out during thunderstorms. Unfortunately, no one in the tent shared her enthusiasm of massive, clawed, howling creatures with two faces roaming the forest they were camping in.

Cedric, noticing the tension sprang at lightening the mood, "So, who wants to tell the next scary story?" He asked.

Blaise stared at him, "Wait, you're telling scary stories? In _this_ weather?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Ron, "What is it, Zabini? Are you _scared_?" He leaned forward, "Are you scared of these 'two-faced claw-howlers' that Luna's been telling us about?"

"Please don't mention them." Draco muttered.

"What, are _you_ scared?" Asked Crabbe, "Seriously, you are, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Draco spat.

"See? You just don't want to admit it!"

"Um, no offense, but I thought you were dead." Said Cedric.

"I thought _you_ were dead?" Crabbe retorted.

"Well, I'm here now. So..."

"Well I'm here, too!"

"Shut up, no one likes you." Cho told Crabbe, "You're just a filler character who JK Rowling killed off because she had no use for you and she felt you had to have something big happen to you!"

"Oh yeah?" Crabbe spat, "Well _you're_ just a character JK Rowling invented so Harry could fall in love with someone before falling in love with Ginny!"

"Yeah!" Pansy agreed.

"Look who's talking." Harry said, "You were just invented to be Draco's temporary girlfriend before he marries his classmate's younger sister!"

"You married your best friend's younger sister!" Pansy spat, "Filthy hypocrite! And you're lying, Draco loves me!"

"No I don't." Said Draco.

"BASTARD! TRAITOR! I LOVE YOU AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK! YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Can I tell the next story?" Hermione asked quickly before Pansy could finish.

Everyone stared at her except Luna who was reading a copy of The Quibbler upside-down and Goyle who was staring randomly into space.

"Yeah, sure." Said Cedric, glad that someone had volunteered to lighten the mood (he was going to, but he had already told his story and he actually didn't know any other scary stories because his father banned him from reading or hearing horror stories because they 'weren't matching the Hufflepuff spirit').

"As long as it's one of those really violent ones with lots of blood in it." Crabbe muttered.

"As long as it's _not_ one of those really violent ones with lots of blood in it." Draco muttered.

"Shut up and let her tell the story." Said Blaise, then he quickly added, "I mean, I don't _like_ her or anything, she's a frikken mudblood-"

"Shut up!" Cho spat.

Hermione began her story:

_It all happened when Lara's parents bought an antique clawfoot bath. Lara wasn't sure what it was, but something about that bathtub freaked her out. She wasn't sure whether it was the clawed legs of it or the dark marks that stained the bottom of it._

"It has Dark Marks on its bottom?" Crabbe laughed.

Both Draco and Goyle hit him on the side of his head at the same time.

"Sorry." Crabbe muttered.

_Several times, Lara swore that she saw a dark figure near it when she looked in the mirror. But when she turned around, she saw nothing. Another time, she thought she saw somebody in the bath from the corner of her eye, but when she looked properly, there was no one._

Lightning flashed, dramatically lighting up the tent. A few seconds later, the thunder crashed down on top of them.

_Lara hated that bath, she even tried begging her father to get rid of it. It creeped her out. But her father ignored her and told her to grow up. There was nothing wrong with it._

"Bad decision." Said Pansy, shaking her head, "Never trust a clawfoot bath."

"How can you _trust_ a bath?" Asked Blaise, "Baths don't have brains."

"This is a horror story." Said Ron, "Anything is possible. Although I thought a Slytherin like you should know. I mean, you spend all your spare time sitting down in the dungeons, doing Slytherin stuff."

"We do not!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Can Hermione continue?" Asked Cedric politely.

"Can you shut up and let Hermione continue?" Asked Cho rudely.

"Can you idiots shut up and let Hermione continue?" Asked Ginny (also rudely).

_Another bad thing that happened was her parents seemed to argue a lot over the most pointless things. _

_It was one day when Lara was having a shower and she dropped her soap into the clawfoot bath. She hesitated and then she picked it up. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was grabbing her and holding her under the water._

"Wait a second." Said Draco, so was the bath filled with water?"

"No." Hermione answered.

"Then how can she be held under the water if there isn't any to be held under?"

"Well, the person who told me never explained." Said Hermione, "So can you shut up and not spoil the intense part?"

"The intense _part_?" Asked Crabbe, "So there's only one good bit? This sounds like a terrible story."

"Shut up or stand outside." Said Harry.

"I'll shut up." Crabbe muttered unhappily.

"Good." Said Harry, "You can continue now, Hermione."

"Thanks." Said Hermione.

_Lara couldn't breathe, the hands held her firmly under the water and Lara desperately struggled, but the killer's grip didn't loosen. Finally, Lara escaped from the stranger's grip and she came up from the water, gasping. She spun around, expecting to see someone... But no one was there._

More dramatic lightning and loud thunder. Everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) shivered.

_Finally, Lara had enough of being creeped out by that clawfoot bath. There was definitely something wrong with it. She decided to talk to the owner of the antique store where they had bought the bath from. _

_So the next morning, Lara left the house and travelled to the antique store to talk to its owner. Slipping out of the house was easy, since her parents were arguing again. They were too caught up in their argument to notice her disappearance. _

_When she spoke to the owner, she was told that the very clawfoot bath that was in their home once belonged to a famous serial killer who murdered young women by inviting them to his house and running a bath for them. Once they got into the bath, he would drown them and then cut their bodies to pieces using an axe, afterwards disposing of their remains in his garbage bin._

"We're getting rid of our clawfoot bath." Said Pansy. "I don't want to be drowned, cut to bits and then thrown into our garbage bin."

_Immediately, Lara rushed home to tell her parents what she had discovered. The clawfoot bath was dangerous. When she got home, she found her father watching television. Her mother was nowhere to be found._

"What's a television?" Blaise asked.

Draco stared at him, "Someone's just gone missing and you're wondering what a _television_ is?"

"Like you're the one to talk." Said Harry, "I bet _you_ don't even know what a television is."

"_Where's mother?" Asked Lara._

"_Taking a bath." Her father grunted, "I'll go get her."_

_Lara listened to her father's footsteps as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She started to get worried when he didn't come down for a while, but then at last, her father appeared at the top of the stairs._

Everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) sighed in relief.

_With a bloodstained axe in his hands._

Lightning flashed and everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) jumped and screamed as thunder rumbled.

"_You're mother's done now." Lara's father growled, "Now be a good girl and take your bath."_

Everyone stared at Hermione and then Cho said, "Wow, Mione... I never knew you could tell a good horror story."

"Neither did I." Said Ron.

"I don't think you'd care." Said Draco.

"Who's telling the next story?" Asked Harry.

"Wasn't that creepy for you?" Asked Blaise.

"It was more creepy when I nearly killed Malfoy in sixth year." Harry answered.

"I bet it was creepier for me." Said Draco, "I was the one who nearly died."

"And you look like you're about to die now." Said Ginny, "Why are you so pale?"

Draco was saved from having to answer that question when Luna looked up from her Quibbler and asked, "Oh, have you finished, Hermione? That story was very scary, but it would of been better if you included a few crumple-horned snoreshacks and made the serial killer a twiggle-timped tick-tack-toe."

The rain seemed to fall even more heavier and the lamp that sat in the centre of the tent flickered off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone (save Harry, who only jumped because he had faced much more scary scenarios, Luna, who was wondering what the story would be like with a few crumple-horned snoreshacks and Goyle, who was still staring randomly into space) screamed, cowering and pressing against the sides of the tent.

"I've got you guys!" Cedric shouted above the noise (he had somehow managed to find his sanity faster than the others), "_Lumos_!" The end of his wand lit up.

Upon seeing the light, everyone began to realize that there wasn't an axe-wielding psychopath in the tent and began to calm down and light their own wands with _Lumos_... Except Draco, because he had fainted.

"Should we wake him up?" Cedric asked, looking at Draco's unconscious body.

"Nah, let's not bother." Said Crabbe.

"So as I was saying, who's telling the next story?" Asked Harry.


	5. Blaise's Scary Story

**AN: I'm glad so many of you people like this story! I really like it when people review, so if you can, review this chapter once you're done with it. I'll leave a cookie at the bottom of the page that you can have if you review. In case you didn't know, you don't have to have an account to review (I'm pretty sure you knew that already). **

**Blaise's Scary Story**

They had moved Draco's unconscious body to one side of the tent out of the way. Everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) held tightly onto their wands as if the light could die at any second.

"For the third time, who's telling the next story?" Asked Harry. He was asking everyone, but looking over at the four Slytherins (the ones who were still conscious).

"Crabbe is." Said Pansy.

"Goyle is." Said Crabbe.

Goyle pointed at Blaise.

"Pansy's telling it." Said Blaise.

Ron sighed, "Just tell it, Zabini."

Blaise scowled at him, "Fine!" He spat, "Just don't chicken out and beg me to stop, kay?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Me?" He asked, "Chicken out? Do you know me? Give me your best shot, you wouldn't be able to scare me in a billion years!"

"What about after that?" Asked Pansy.

"Shut up." Said Ginny.

Blaise began his story:

_One night, a teenage girl was babysitting a family friend's children._

"Have you noticed that the victims of most of these stories turn out to be teenage girls?" Asked Ron.

"Shut up or burn in hell." Said Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Ginny.

_She had put the children to bed about half an hour ago and she was seated at the kitchen counter, doing her homework. She was expecting a call from her boyfriend, so she wasn't surprised to hear her phone ring._

"_Hello?" She asked as she picked it up. There was no reply. Just as she was going to hang up, she heard a rasping man's voice. _

"_Have you checked on the children?"_

"Hey, isn't this a horror movie?" Asked Cedric, "Isn't it called 'When a Stranger Calls' or something like that?" He thought for a moment, "I swear that's from a Muggle movie."

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Blaise snapped, "It's not like I actually am interested in Muggle things!" (That was a big, fat fib.)

_Before She could reply, the man hung up. _

_She continued on with her homework, dismissing any scared thoughts and deciding that the phone call was merely a prank._

"Bad idea." Cedric whispered.

_Five minutes later, the phone rang again. She picked it up again and she heard the same heavy breathing and the same rasping voice, "Have you checked on the children?"_

_She was starting to get scared. _Only two more hours._ She thought._ Two more hours and I can get out of here._ She put her phone away and hesitantly continued on with her homework._

Thunder crashed, causing everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) to jump.

"Who's calling her?" Pansy whimpered.

"Shut up so you can find out!" Cho retorted.

_A few minutes later, her phone rang yet again. She picked it up and when she hear the heavy breathing, she asked, "Is this some sort of joke? It isn't funny!"_

_The man was quiet for a minute before saying, "It isn't a joke. Have you checked on the children?" he hung up._

"I think you should stop now." Said Crabbe warily.

"What, are you scared?" Ron asked, but his voice was shaking, too.

Blaise didn't stop,

_She was really getting scared. Abandoning her homework, she called the police. If this was a joke, it was really getting out of hand. _

_When she told the police about the man calling her, the police officer said: "There's not a lot we can do. Next time he calls, try and keep him on the line for about a minute so we can track down where he is."_

_It was about ten minutes when the man called her again, "Have you checked on the children?" He asked. He sounded more impatient now._

"_No." She said, trying to keep him on the line, "Where are you?"_

"_I can't tell you that. Have you checked on the children?"_

"_Why do you keep asking me that?" She asked._

"_Because I want you to check on them. I care about them."_

"_No."_

"_You're babysitting them, you should be checking on them."_

_Her breath caught in her throat, how did the man know she was babysitting the children? "Can you see me?" She asked quietly._

"_Yes." He said._

Everyone stared at Blaise, stunned.

_She hung up. Almost as soon as she did, the phone rang again. When she picked it up, it was the police._

"_We've tracked down where the calls are coming from!" The policeman said, "They're coming from inside your house!"_

Lightning flashed and everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) screamed.

_She suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't alone. Slowly she turned around and screamed. Standing in the doorway to the hall and covered in blood was a man._

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the tent and casting shadows of the tall trees onto the canvas walls. For some reason, they looked suspiciously like axe-wielding maniacs.

"That's a good story." Said Hermione shakily, "You can stop telling it now-"

"I haven't reached the end!" Blaise protested.

"It's at least the end of the babysitter!" Said Ginny. Despite everything, Harry laughed.

_She had never run so fast in her life. She sprinted to the front door and threw it open, hurling her straight into a police officer._

_The murderer was arrested. The police were too late to save the children, but they were able to save her._

"Well, that's not a very bad ending!" Said Harry happily, "She ends up living and the murderer is arrested!"

"But that's _not_ the end." Said Blaise slyly, "Allow me to finish."

_A few years passed. She got married and had two children. One night, she and her husband went out on a date, leaving the children at home with a babysitter when her phone rang. When she picked it up, she heard vaguely familiar heavy breathing and the raspy voice, "Have you checked on the children?"_

Everyone stared at Blaise and then Cedric said quietly, "That's got to be the creepiest story yet."

"Thank you." Said Blaise.

"Hello, anyone in-" Someone's voice came from outside.

"STUPEFY!" Ron screamed, sending a red stunning spell through the tent door. There was the sound of screaming and then silence except for the constant drumming of the rain. Slowly, Ron crept forward and stuck his head out. After a few seconds, he pulled his head back in and looked over at Harry, "It's Lavender." He said.

"Bring her in." Said Harry.

"Don't bring her in." Said Crabbe.

But Ron had already brought the soaking wet Lavender Brown in. "By the way, the Patil twins are out there, too." Ron informed Harry, "Can they come in?"

"No." Said the Slytherins.

"Yes." Said the Griffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff.

Pavarti and Padma came into the tent, dripping with water. Harry noticed that the Slytherins edged further away from them as they entered.

"Hello." Said Luna brightly, "We're telling scary stories! Would you like to join in?"

Padma looked over at Pavarti who shrugged, "Sounds good to me." She said.

**AN: Here's the cookie I promised: (::)**


	6. Luna's Scary Story

**AN: Hey, I just wanted to tell all people that I'm not going to make anyone else enter the tent. The reason for this is because the last time I was browsing Google for scary Urban Legends, I came across one so scary, I wouldn't of been able to get to sleep if it wasn't for the sleeping tablet I took and me keeping the lights on to sleep. If you like this story, don't worry, I'm going to finish it, it's just no one new is going to come in. For you people who don't like it, I respect you, just don't troll me. For the people who haven't read this and are just leaving negative reviews for fun, please don't, you're not funny.**

**Luna's Scary Story**

"Maybe we should wake them up." Said Cedric, looking over at Lavender and Draco.

"Nah, let's write a swear word on Malfoy's face!" Said Ron eagerly, transfiguring his shoe into a permanent marker, "It'll be fun!"

"Can I tell the next story?" Luna piped up unexpectedly, "I've just thought up a good one full of crumple-horned snoreshacks and biggley-bung-bungs!" She looked around the tent at all the weirded out teenagers.

"Sure." Said Ginny.

"But it _has_ to be scary." Said Crabbe, "Which means no crap about those stupid crumple-horned whatsits, ok?"

"Ok." Said Luna eagerly.

_Deep in a forest, not very far away, there lived a crumple-horned-_

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?" Crabbe shouted, "I SAID NO S*** ABOUT THOSE STUPID F***ING MADE UP CREATURES OF YOURS, FOR F***'S SAKE! CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?"

"No." Said Luna, "But I can change the story if you want."

"Oh, no. You don't have to!" Said Cedric, "I quite liked that one-"

"It was two sentences long!" Blaise pointed out.

"It was better than _your_ one!" Ron spat, "And Loony's story was _less_ than two sentences. It was less than _one_, even!"

"Oh my gosh!" Said Pansy in mock amazement, "Weasely can count! I thought he was to stupid for even that!"

Ron went red and Harry rushed to his friend's aid, "You're not known to be very bright, either." He countered.

"Either?" Blaise asked, "So you're admitting Weasely's an idiot?"

"He is not!" Cho shouted.

"Well you have to admit, Ron _is_ a bit of an idiot-" Ginny began.

"You're not helping." Said Harry.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted and every did (but only because they were so shocked that Hermione was talking in such a way). More calmly, Hermione went on, "Luna's trying to tell her story."

"Have you heard of the Muffin Man?" Luna asked.

"The Muffin Man?" Asked Ron, stunned.

"The Muffin Man." Luna confirmed.

"The one who lives on Drury Lane?" Blaise questioned, a little confused.

"Well, he's married to the Muffin Man-" Luna began, then she stopped, "Sorry, wrong story." She said, "Have you heard of Bloody Mary?"

No one answered. They all were silent as the rain seemed to get louder and louder.

Luna leaned forward and started talking in a soft voice.

_Well, no one knows the true story of Bloody Mary. Some people say that she was an old woman who lived in the 21__st__ century. Other people say that she was a young girl who lived in the Olden Days. But in _this_ version, she was a beautiful princess in the Medieval Times called Mary._

"And let me guess, she _didn't_ cut off people's heads for fun?" Pansy asked sarcastically, "Yeah, knowing you, she'll probably study Squibbles in her room, instead."

_Every day, Mary would study Squibbles in her room..._

"I knew it!" Pansy exclaimed. Padma hit her on the head to shut her up.

_... And every night, she would gaze at her beautiful reflection in the large mirror in her room. Did I mention that she was very beautiful?_

"Yeah, you told us three times." Said Cho.

"Please don't interrupt." Pavarti told her.

"Why?" Asked Cho, "Everyone knows at least three versions of this story!"

"Well shut up so we can know more!" Said Ron.

_One day, some evil man who's never going to play a part in this story sent an assassin to kill her. It was night when the assassin came, Mary was in her room when he climbed in through the window, pulled out a knife and-_

The sound of Thunder crashed down, drowning out whatever Luna was saying.

_-Her father heard her scream just in time, he rushed to her room, sword in hand and killed the assassin just before Mary could be killed._

"Remind me why she's called Bloody Mary?"Ron asked.

_Ever since that experience, the assassin had left Mary's face horribly scarred, disfiguring her beautiful features and turning her from a beautiful woman to an ugly freak._

"Ugly freak?" Asked Cho, "That doesn't sound very Medieval." Both Padma and Pavarti hit her at the same time. "Hey calm down, I was just making a point!" She protested.

"Go stand outside." Said Crabbe.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Please just do it." Cedric told her. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend having to stand outside in the storm, but he didn't like the idea of being in a tent full of people who wanted nothing more than Cho to get lost. "I'll go stand out there with you." He offered.

"Great, now get out!" Ron commanded.

Cho didn't move.

"Cho, can you please get out?" Harry asked.

"Finally, someone who's polite." Cho sniffed and she and Cedric slowly inched their ways outside of the tent (not because it was full of people, but because they _really_ didn't want to go outside in the middle of a thunderstorm just after they'd been told a bunch of stories about axe-wielding mass murderers).

"Thank you." Said Harry as the Cho and Cedric exited, "You can continue now, Luna." He told the storyteller.

"Thank you, Harry." Said Luna, "Remind me to give you a free copy of _The Quibbler_ once we get out of here."

_Her parents were scared of what would happen to Mary if she saw what she had become. So they banned her from ever leaving the castle and they got rid of all the mirrors they had... All except for one, which belonged to the queen._

"Now the story's just getting stupid." Said Crabbe, "They'd do all that just for an ugly little girl?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Luna absentmindedly, "And Mary w_asn't_ a little girl. She was actually about twenty when this story takes place. And can you please stop interrupting or go stand outside?"

"I'll stop interrupting." Crabbe said unhappily.

"Good."

_A few years later, Mary became more and more curious to what she actually looked like. She wanted to know why her parents didn't keep anything that she would be able to see her reflection._

_So one day, Mary snuck into her parent's room and got her mother's mirror. She gazed into it and saw her hideous, malformed reflection staring back at her. _

_That experience drove her insane and she killed her mother. Her father locked her in her room for the rest of her life until she killed herself by stabbing herself in the neck with a quill._

Lightning struck, illuminating the whole tent way better than the weak wandlight. The extra light lit up Luna's eerily calm expression, causing everyone (save harry, who wasn't scared and Goyle who was [as usual] staring randomly into space) to shudder.

"They say that if you're in a darkened room or at night and you stare into a mirror while shining a torch in your face and chanting Bloody Mary's name thirteen times, she'll appear in the mirror." Luna added helpfully, pulling a small mirror out of her pocket, "Who wants to try?"

The tent was immediately chaos.

"NO ONE!" Pavarti and Padma yelled in unison.

"GET THE HELL OUT IF YOU WANT TO TRY IT!" Crabbe shouted.

"NOT IN HERE, NOT IN HERE!" Pansy screamed.

"NO, PLEASE JUST DON'T!" Ron cried.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Draco, lifting his head, "And what the hell are _they_ doing in here?" He looked over at Padma, Pavarti and (the still unconscious) Lavender.

"Luna's just going to test if Bloody Mary's real." Harry informed him, "And Lavender, Padma and Pavarti came in a while after you fainted. Lucky you, you missed out on two pretty creepy stories."

"You don't sound like they're very creepy." Said Draco, sitting up, he turned to Luna, "Get the hell out of the tent." He said, "I've heard a version of Bloody Mary, and I don't want her to appear in here."

Luna shrugged, "Alright." She said, getting up and walking out, "But if any of you want to talk to an ancient psychopath, she'll be right outside." She walked out and the people in the tent heard her talking to Cho and Cedric if they wanted to meet Bloody Mary. Both of them quickly declined and rushed into the tent.

"Hi, mind if we join you?" Cedric asked.

"Not at all." Said Hermione warmly.

"Yeah, we don't mind _you_, we just mind _her_." Draco said, glaring at Cho.

"Are you catching up on all the insulting you missed out on while you were asleep?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and I was _unconscious,_ not asleep." Draco told him.

They were all silent as they listened over the rain for the sound of Luna chanting Bloody Mary's name over and over. At last, Luna stopped and she started to have what sounded like a one-sided conversation.

"Hello, there, are you Bloody Mary? Really? I'm guessing you are... How was it, studying Squibbles?... Are they interesting?... I've always wanted one..."

A while later, Luna came back into the tent, the mirror still in one hand.

"I saw Bloody Mary." She informed everyone.

"Really?" Asked Hermione, stunned.

"Did you see her scars?" Asked Ginny.

"Did she really smoke ten tonnes of meth?" Asked Draco, then added when he received several odd stares, "What, she did in the version _I_ heard!"

"She didn't have any scars." Luna told everyone, "And she didn't talk at all. I think she's a mime, because she only moved her mouth when I did... And she looked just like me."

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"So much for Bloody Mary." Ginny sighed, "Who's telling the next story?"


	7. Pansy's (not-so) Scary Story

**AN: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! It's been exam week **

**Pansy's Scary Story**

"Right, who's telling the next story?" Asked Hermione.

"Malfoy is." Said Ron.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, "I am _not_!"

"I will!" Pansy volunteered, "I volunteer as a tribute!"

"That would be funny if it wasn't coming out of _your_ mouth." Cho muttered.

"Shut up." Said everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle).

"Prepare to be terrified by my epic storytelling techniques!" Pansy announced dramatically.

_Once upon a time-_

"That sounds like you're telling a fairy tale!" Blaise laughed, "When's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves coming in? Or when does Cinderella find her Prince Charming?" Pansy threw a shoe at his head. "Ow! Sorry, continue."

_There was once a girl named Rose. She was the hottest girl in the school and all the boys badly wanted to date her._

"Trust Parkinson to tell a story like that." Ginny remarked.

_One day, Rose was at her friend's house, looking at magazines when she spotted a picture of a woman on the front page of one with the perfect beehive._

Harry frowned, "A perfect _what_?"

"Beehive." Cho told him, "It's a type of hairstyle." She looked rather interested in Pansy's story now, "Go on, when does this get scary?"

Draco held up his hand, "Let me get this straight." He said, "You mean the hairstyle is strapping a beehive to your head? Seriously, isn't that what Lady Gaga does these days?"

Pansy scowled at him, "Shut up and let me continue!"

_And so, Rose decided to copy the model's hairstyle. So each day, she carefully teased her hair to make it into the style she wanted._

"I think I'm about to fall asleep." Crabbe complained, "This isn't scary, you're just giving us fashion tips."

"For once, I agree with you." Said Ron.

"Shut up or stand in the rain." Cho growled.

_After a while, Rose got tired of teasing her hair each day-_

"And I'm getting tired of listening to this story." Draco continued.

"SHUT UP!" Cho shouted.

"Gez, calm your tits, woman." Crabbe said and Pansy slapped him. Ginny laughed, causing Cho and Pansy to glare at her.

_After a while, Rose got tired of teasing her hair each day and she had an idea to hold her hair in place with crystallised sugar._

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Blaise.

Pansy sighed, "She was a muggle, ok?"

"No, I mean what in the name of Tartarus does that mean, holding your hair in place with crystallised sugar?"

"I have to agree with that." Said Hermione, "If she were a muggle, it would have been impossible."

"It's just a bloody horror story, ok?" Pansy sighed.

"By the sounds of it, it's not very bloody-" Draco started.

"SHUT UP!" Cho and Pansy shouted.

_It worked for a while until one day, Rose didn't come downstairs for breakfast. Her mother went into her room to see if she was alright and found Rose lying in her bed, dead. Ants had made their nest in her hair and had eaten away at her brain._

Pansy finished and looked around the tent, proudly.

Luna was reading an issue of The Quibbler and had obviously not been listening, Cedric was looking rather disgusted, Cho and Ginny were having a whispered argument and Hermione was trying to break it up, Harry and Blaise were playing rock, paper, scissors, Padma and Pavarti were writing on Lavender's (who was still unconscious) face, Goyle was staring randomly into space and Ron, Draco and Crabbe were staring blankly at Pansy.

"That was the world's worst horror story." Said Ron at last.

"What?" Pansy exclaimed.

"No offense, but it completely sucked." Padma agreed.

Pansy stared around the tent, open-mouthed as everyone nodded in agreement.

"On a lighter note, who's telling the next story?" Asked Harry.


	8. Cho's Scary Story

**AN: Hi, sorry for updating. My computer conveniently broke a week after exam week and now I'm stuck using a computer that only lets me on for 1 ½ hours each day. **

**Although… (Pig Latin) Iay anagedmay otay ackhay ntoiay hetay arantelpay ontrolscay ndaay ddaay oremay imetay :D**

**Cho's Scary Story**

While Pansy was still fuming about no one liking her wonderful **cough, cough** terrible **cough, cough** story, everyone else was arguing over who should tell the next story.

"Let's do a vote." Hermione suggested, "All in favour of Pavarti and Padma telling the next story, put your hand up."

No one put his or her hand up.

"All in favour of Crabbe telling the next story, put your hand up."

Two people put his or her hands up.

"All in favour of Cho telling the next story, put your hand up."

Basically everyone put his or her hands up.

"All in favour of Malfoy-"

"It's all decided." Said Draco quickly, "Chang'll tell this one! Go on, Chang."

As a Ravenclaw student, Cho knew how to tell a story professionally. One of the best conditions to tell a horror story in is when you're in a tent in the middle of nowhere and there's a thunderstorm right over you. Cho waited a few minutes for the 'special effect' to take place.

"Get on with it!" Ron demanded after about five minutes of silence, "This is boring, are you planning on boring us so much, it's scary? Because I'm telling you now, that's plain-"

The tent was lit up as lightning struck a poor unfortunate place and the sound of thunder crashing made Ron break off mid-sentence and scream. So much for his Griffindor spirit.

Cho dramatically began her story.

_Little Timmy lived with his widowed mother in a house a few miles away from town. One night, Timmy's mother had to go out to a work meeting and she had no choice but to leave him alone._

More dramatic lightning.

"Damn this stupid lightning." Blaise muttered.

"Hecate curse Zeus for this blasted storm." Draco agreed.

_Before leaving, Timmy's mum told him, "Be in bed by 9:00 and don't open the door to anyone."_

_So when Timmy's mother left, Timmy turned on the radio and did his homework._

"This 'Timmy' is an idiot!" Ron exclaimed, "Everyone knows that you should do your homework when your parents are home and invite every teenager on the block to your house for a huge party when your parents are out!"

"Who's telling the story, you chowderhead or me?" Cho asked angrily.

"I think we should stop interrupting." Said Cedric.

"Right, promise." Said Draco, crossing his fingers behind his back.

_Even though he turned the radio on, Timmy wasn't listening to it._

"_The infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback has escaped from Azkaban. Citizens are requested to lock all doors and windows and remain inside at all costs at night."_

"If that was being said on the radio, _I'd_ be listening." Said Ginny, "I agree, Timmy _is_ an idiot."

"And is this story in the Wizarding or Muggle world?" Hermione added.

"And does it have any crumple-horned-" Luna began, but Cho cut her off by continuing with her story.

_At 9:00 Timmy put away his homework, switched off the radio and went to bed. When he lay there, he had an uncomftable feeling, so he put his hand under his bed and let his dog lick it. A while later, the feeling returned and he comforted himself with his dog's friendly licks._

"Feel the dog-owner bromance." Said Blaise.

"Hey Chang, you sound like you're ripping off your boyfriend's story!" Ron added.

"Stand outside, both of you." Cho said, pointing to the door.

"Why didn't you tell them to do that before?" Asked Padma, "They've been interrupting you for ages!"

"Chang and Weasely sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Draco sang.

"_You_ can sit outside, too." Said Harry.

Draco's eyes widened, "No, you can't make me!" He exclaimed, "I'll jinx you if you try!"

"You're forgetting that we're all wizards and witches." Ginny pointed out, "Now can all three of you kindly get lost until Cho finishes?"

"Fine." Ron muttered, crawling (because the tent was so full) out of the tent. He went first because he wanted to keep his reputation as a Griffindor. Blaise followed and Draco hurriedly went last.

"Now that that's over, you can continue." Said Cedric encouragingly.

_When Timmy's mother came home, she couldn't find him anywhere. The next day when the police searched the house, they found his mangled body in the wardrobe next to his dog's. Written in blood above them was this message-_

Suddenly, there was a low canine growl from outside and one second later, Ron, Blaise and Draco were soaking wet and crouching in the corner of the tent. Everyone was pointing their wands at the tent entrance.

"C-can w-we stay inside h-here?" Draco stammered, "I-it's really cold out."

"Y-yeah." Ron stuttered, "I-I mean, we're not _scared_ or a-anything."

Thunder crashed and Lavender sprang to her feet, screaming and brandishing her wand.

Everyone was quiet for a while before Cho said quietly, "On second thoughts, I might _not_ finish my story."

"You're telling scary stories in _this_ situation?" Lavender asked, astounded, "We're in the middle of nowhere in a thunderstorm in a flimsy-looking tent!"

"Exactly." Said Ginny, "The best conditions for telling horror stories!"

"So um, who wants to tell the next story?" Asked Harry, glancing warily at the tent's entrance.


	9. Lavender's Scary Story

**Lavender's Scary Story**

No one had told a story for over half an hour. In fact, no one had even spoken for half an hour, the tent was as silent as a library (or a graveyard) except for the continuous splashing of the rain and the occasional rumble of thunder that caused everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) to jump and scream. Even though she had been was unconscious and missed out on hearing the scary stories, Lavender was pretty freaked out from all the silence and the storm (despite being a Griffindor).

Finally, Parvarti spoke, but it was only to say, "I think the tent's leaking. I'm sitting in a puddle of water."

That broke the ice.

"Someone needs to tell another story." Said Harry, "All this silence is actually starting to creep me out."

"At last." Draco muttered, "The boy who lived is afraid." Ron grabbed him from behind. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

Lavender looked at Ron, "Hey, Won-Won?" She asked, "Can I tell the next story?"

"As long as you don't call me Won-Won." Ron told her.

"Thanks, Ronnikins." Said Lavender and ignoring Ron's irritated expression, she began her story.

_Once, a babysitter was minding a little girl called Poppy. Before the parents left the house, they told the babysitter to lock all the doors and windows because they had heard of strange happenings going on around the town._

"Yet another please-lock-all-the-doors-and-windows-or-a-werewolf-will-come-in-and-kill-you story." Said Blaise.

Padma threw her show at his head to shut him up.

_Everything was going smoothly until Poppy asked the babysitter, "Can you get me my toy owl from the basement, please?"_

_So the babysitter went down to the basement to get the owl. As she did so, she so happened to glance out the window and see a man standing outside in the dark. This didn't bother the babysitter too much, so she ignored him, walked up the stairs and gave the toy owl to Poppy._

"I think I'm going to fall asleep." Said Ron.

"Won-Won!" Lavender exclaimed, "That's not very nice! It gets better."

_A little while later, Poppy asked the babysitter, "Can you get my doll from the basement, please?"_

_So the babysitter went down to the basement to get the doll and as she did, she so happened to glance out the window again to see the man, except he was standing a bit closer to the house. By now, the man was starting to creep the babysitter out a little bit, so she tried to call Poppy's parents, but their phones were switched off and they didn't answer._

What's a phone?" Asked Draco.

"It stands for Phenomenal Hand-held Owl Networking... Um, what begins with 'e' and means 'object'?" Said Ginny.

"It's like an owl, except you can hear the person your contacting's voice and they reply to you instantly." Hermione explained, "It's just like talking to someone, but you just can't see them."

"Sounds weird." Draco muttered.

"I'll be continuing now." Said Lavender.

_About half an hour later, Poppy said, "Can you get my teddy bear, please? I think I left it in the basement."_

_Fearfully, the babysitter went down into the basement to get the bear. She quickly looked out the window to see the man standing right outside the window. The babysitter grabbed the teddy bear and ran up the stairs. She decided to lock her and Poppy in the bathroom and call the police._

_But just as she got upstairs and gave Poppy the teddy bear, Poppy said, "Thanks! And can you get me my plush poodle?"_

"Stupid little girl." Said Blaise, "The moron. I can predict something bad's gonna happen."

_The babysitter decided to quickly grab the toy before hiding Poppy and her. She ran down the stairs and hurriedly looked out the window. The man was holding a bloody knife._

_The babysitter dashed back upstairs to find Poppy lying in a pool of her own blood._

Lightning flashed dramatically.

_When the police and Poppy's parents arrived, the babysitter came sobbing to her mother._

"_I'm so sorry!" She cried, "But there was a strange man standing outside your basement window!"_

_Poppy's mother looked at the babysitter astonished, "What are you talking about?" She asked, "We don't _have_ any windows in our basement! We only have mirrors!"_

The tent was silent until Pansy choked, "So... The man was in the house the whole time?"

"Yeah." Said Lavender, looking pleased, "Was that a good story?"

"By the looks of, it- It is." Harry told her as he glanced around the tent at the nervous-looking teenagers who were casting wary glances into the dark shadows of the tent as if they expected a freaky man brandishing a knife to be lurking there.

"Hey Weasely, close the window." Draco told Ron, "Please, there's a freaky animal out there."

"The window's not even open." Ron told him, "If it was, this tent would be flooded from the rain!"

"But how come I can see..." Draco's voice trailed away, "Wait, don't tell me that that's a _mirror_, is it?"

"Yes, it is." Said Luna, "And is that a howling riptear I can see in it?"

Crabbe was starting to panic, "Then if that 'window' is a mirror... Does that mean that that freaky animal is... _Inside_ the tent?"

As if answering his question, there was a low, inhuman snarl from a dark corner of the tent and everyone (save Harry, Luna and Goyle) screamed their heads off.

_To be continued..._


	10. Draco's Scary Story

**AN: Blame the writers block, not me.**

**Draco's Scary Story**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed.

"I think it's a growling gudzump!" Luna said excitedly, "The love to slaughter their victims and dance around, wearing their intestines! I always wanted to see one!"

"Shut up, you're not helping!" Cho screamed, diving into Harry's lap, "SAVE MEEEEEE!" Ginny hit her on the head and pulled Cho away from her boyfriend.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Draco screeched, running out of the tent, only to immediately run back in.

"KILL IT!" Crabbe screamed, waving his wand around, "WE SHALL DESTROY IT AND DRINK IT'S BLOOD!"

His words seemed to motivate almost everyone to point their wands at the shadowy creature and scream "_Avada kedav_-"

"WAIT!" Hermione and Cedric shouted in unison, jumping in front of the shadowy creature (something very hard to do in an overcrowded tent). "Don't kill him!" Cedric begged.

"Since when were you in love with dangerous creatures?" Draco asked, "Last I checked, Luna was the only one."

"You can join my club!" Luna clapped her hands happily, "I'm the only member, though."

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione pleaded, "Don't you recognize him? It's Fang!"

"Holy smoke!" Draco yelped, jumping back, "That crazy dog of Hagrid's? I think I'll be safer outside!" Just then, the sky was lit up with a brilliant bolt of lightning. "On second thoughts, no." He muttered, "Go to Hades, Zeus."

"What are you doing, here?" Luna asked Fang, crawling across the tent floor. Everyone made way for her, "You're here to tell us who should tell the next stories? Wonderful! Who will?"

Fang crossed the tent and made a beeline toward Draco, who screamed and tried to hide behind Ron who shoved him into Harry who shoved him into Cho who shoved him into Ginny who shoved him into Padma who shoved him into Parvarti who shoved him into Hermione who shoved him into Luna who shoved him into Crabbe who shoved him into Goyle who shoved him into Blaise who shoved him into Pansy who slapped him before she shoved him into Cedric who shoved him out the tent flap before looking horrified and pulling him back in.

"No, no!" Draco shouted, pulling free of Cedric, "I think I'd much rather be out here with all the axe-wielding murderers than in here with that crazy dog and you guys!"

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed, "You've called us crazy! I never knew you'd ever do that!"

"Never mind that." Said Blaise, "If the crazy dog says that you have to tell the next story, I highly recommend doing it." Lightning flashed dramatically, "Before he kills you and dances around with your entrails."

"You've finally learned something from me!" Luna said happily.

Everyone looked at her funny.

Backing into the corner of the tent in an attempt to get as far away as possible from Fang, Draco said, "Fine, I'll tell you a story as long as you keep that thing away from me."

"Sure." Said Hermione, "Ron, feed Fang some of your snacks and don't deny that you've got any on you."

"SNAAAAAACKS!" Half the people in the tent screamed, throwing themselves at Ron.

So, after Ron had handed out all his snacks (feeding most of them to Fang), Draco was ready to tell his story.

_It was late at night and I couldn't get to sleep._

"That's great to know." Said Ron.

Draco glared at the redhead, but he continued his story, anyway.

_I lay awake in bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. In the end, I tried to read a book. But when I opened it up, I saw a picture of a ghostly pale man on the inside cover. His skin was pure white and he was wearing an insane grin. There were words written in red beside him. "Go to sleep."_

_The urge to sleep suddenly overwhelmed me and I put the book away. When I lay down, I noticed the words written on the ceiling, "Hell."_

"Who would write that on your ceiling?" Cho questioned.

"Someone with a lot of time on their hands." Ginny told her.

"Will you guys shut up?" Blaise asked.

"Nope!"

_My dreams were full of the grinning pale man, and when I woke up again at midnight, he was sitting at the foot of my bed. "Go to sleep." He whispered._

"I would be screaming my head off if I were in that story." Said Cedric.

Draco sighed, "Well, that doesn't happen." He said, "So shut up and let me finish."

_I woke up again-_

"Weren't you already awake?" Harry interrupted.

"Shut up." Draco growled.

_I woke up again to find myself alone in a dark forest. My skin was the same white colour as the man's and my mind was completely blank except for the one command:_

"_Seek the next victim."_

"That actually wasn't that bad." Said Padma as she fed some jelly snakes to Fang, "I was expecting you to tell us a story about actors for Barney the Dinosaur being sucked into an alternate universe and being murdered one by one." Everyone looked at her funny, "What? I did!"

"Nice to know." Harry muttered, "So, Fang. Who's going to tell the next story?"

**AN: Based on the story 'The White Man' on Creepypasta Wiki. In case you were wondering, the white man is our old friend, Jeff...**

**WARNING: If you want to read the original story, there's a picture of Jeff the Killer at the top. When I read it, I was unprepared to see him suddenly pop up, so I thought I might warn you.**


	11. Crabbe's Scary Story

**AN: Well, I suppose that this fanfic is coming to an end. I admit, I haven't been the best at keeping it updated recently, but I swear I will work on the last few chapters as hard as possible so I can finish this and update my other stories faster! This will also be my first completed fanfic with multiple chapters!**

**Crabbe's Scary Story**

Fang wasted no time choosing the next storyteller. Fortunately, Crabbe did not freak out and fall onto someone like what Draco did (and thank the gods. He probably would have killed someone if he did). Unfortunately, he suddenly started shouting triumphantly which scared the hell out of half the people in the tent.

"Finally! I get chosen!" Crabbe shouted, "At last, somebody recognizes my awesome skill in storytelling and I'm not shunned by stupid stories on crumple-hornedwhatsits!" He then started laughing manically, so as a health and safety precaution, Cedric stunned him.

While waiting for Crabbe to wake up, the group quickly finished off their snacks and were sure to feed as much as possible to Fang (Ron and Harry silently agreed that if Fang demanded more candy when it was finished, they were going to sacrifice Pansy to the massive dog first) before Crabbe could steal and eat them all when their backs were turned. When Crabbe finally did wake up, everyone hurriedly hid the remaining candy behind their backs and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Right, so where was I?" Crabbe muttered half to himself.

"You were telling us your story." Blaise told him, "And then you were going to stand out in the rain like a good Slytherin." So as you can see, even Slytherins hate Crabbe.

"I knew that." Said Crabbe, who probably didn't even understand what Blaise had just said. Either a side-effect of Cedric's stunning spell or he was just plain stupid (everyone mentally agreed to the latter). "Ok, be prepared to be terrified at my uber-scary story!"

"You mean 'be prepared to fall asleep to my uber-boring story'?" Ron asked.

Crabbe scowled, "Shut up, weasely." He growled.

_There once was a pathetic little ginger called Ronald Weasely ho died because he was stupid. The end._

"Best story ever!" Draco cheered, "You just forgot to add '_he drove his father's flying car into the whomping willow and his best friend Harry Potter wet his pants and died laughing because he was a disloyal moron_'!"

Harry pulled a face, "Very entertaining, Crabbe and Malfoy." He muttered, wondering what jinx he should use on the two Slytherins.

As if she read Harry's mind, Hermione quickly said, "If you're not going to tell an appropriate story, we're going to make you stand out in the rain and Fang will chose someone else to tell a story."

"After eating you, of course." Ron added.

"And calling on the tiddle-winked tinkerers!" Luna said cheerfully, "They love thunderstorms!"

"Speaking of thunderstorms..." Cho looked up at the tent roof, "It stopped raining!"

"Great, now I can get out of this madhouse!" Pansy growled.

She was halfway to the door when Luna helpfully added, "I heard that six-clawed crumple-horned snorshacks love to go out hunting after heavy storms!"

"Never mind, I'll be staying." Pansy muttered, going back to where she was sitting before. "Just tell your bloody story, Crappe."

"I hate you." Crabbe told her.

"SHUT UP AND TELL THE STORY!" Half the teenagers screamed.

Crabbe pouted, "Fine! Keep your pants on!"

_There was once a pathetic little muggle-_

"Crabbe!" Hermione exclaimed, "No insulting anyone in the tent!"

Crabbe looked surprised, "I wasn't insulting anyone!" He protested.

_- Who worked in a childcare. Her name was Ella._

"Oh, right." Hermione said, embarrassed, "Carry on."

_She really loved her job, she loved kids and she got to hang out with them every day._

"Is Crabbe telling this story or has someone taken polyjuice potion or something?" Ginny muttered.

"You don't want to taste Crabbe's polyjuice potion." Ron told his sister, "Trust me. You do _not_ want to turn into this kid."

_One day, Ella stayed at the childcare after the little kiddywinks had gone home. She briefly glanced out the window to see a tall man wearing white standing over at the drinking fountain._

"Ooh, it's _so_ scary." Said Ginny sarcastically, "So the great bully Vincent Crabbe is telling a romance story between a child lover and a man wearing white. If this isn't creepy, I don't know what is."

"Shut up, Weasely." Crabbe growled, "It gets better."

"Good." Said Ginny.

"Crap." Said Draco, edging away from the tent entrance. "Can we just tell jokes or something now?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

_The man in white made Ella feel uneasy, but she ignored him and after a few days, he disappeared from her mind until she stayed back after work and saw him once again by the drinking fountain. This time, he was wearing a red hat._

_The next day, Ella stayed back again. She was becoming kind of creeped out by this man. When she saw him by the drinking fountain again, he was wearing a red jacket._

"I can see where this is going." Padma muttered.

_Ella stayed back the next day to see the man was wearing a red shirt. The next day, he was wearing red pants and Ella decided to find out what he wanted. After a few days of research, she found that a man dressed in white had hung himself in the tree besie the drinking fountain. His blood had stained his clothes red._

_It was the next day when finally, Ella saw him all dressed in red. The scary thing was, he stood by the drinking fountain, staring at her through the window with glowing red eyes._

"You said he was _wearing_ red." Ron pointed out, "You said nothing about him having red eyes."

"Well, he was wearing red contact lenses, ok?" Crabbe sighed.

_Ella shivered and backed away from the window. She was really scared, so she turned on her radio to listen to Celestina Warbeck. But instead of a high-pitched, warbling female treble, Ella heard a childish, yet eerie singing voice._

"_Someone's knocking on the door..."_

_Ella screamed when she heard three short, sharp knocks on the door. She didn't hesitate before diving into a toy chest. She heard the door creak open._

"_Someone's looking for buried treasure..."_

_The toy chest's lid swung open and the last thing Ella saw was the man in red standing over her, a rope in his hand. She only had time to scream before she heard the radio sing in a low, demonic voice: "SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" and the man in red put the noose of the rope around her neck and snapped it, killing her instantly._

Crabbe smirked as he looked at the other teenagers and finished off his story.

_Ella's body went missing. No matter how hard the Auroras searched, they couldn't find her. It was several years until parents began sending their children to that daycare again. Lorelei was the name of a new employee. She loved her job until one day, she noticed a man in white standing by the drinking fountain._

The story made all the teenagers remember the times they had met a man in white. It didn't matter if they met one at a wedding or funeral, they all suddenly had the shivers.

"See why I suggested telling jokes instead?" Draco said after a while.

"Yeah, but jokes are for sissies." Crabbe sneered. There was a sharp crack outside and he screamed his head off along with most of the other kids.

Hermione stuck her head out, "It's ok, false alarm!" She called, returning to her place on the ground, "Just a falling branch."

"So, what should we do now that the rain's stopped?" Asked Cedric.

"Parvarti, Harry, Goyle and I still haven't told our stories." Padma pointed out, "We could finish the stories and then wait for morning so we can get the heck out of here."

"Good plan." Said Harry, turning to Fang who was sitting in the corner, drooling. "Who's telling the next story?"


End file.
